


(161) — AMAZON.

by Cheschire_Kaat



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ( implicit ? Idk its pretty clear to me ), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Choking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gray's young and horny. Jellal's old but he tries his best., Kama Sutra, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rare Pairings, Sex Position: Amazon, Sex Positions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheschire_Kaat/pseuds/Cheschire_Kaat
Summary: Kama Sutra Challenge, FT Edition * /  (161) AMAZON- - - - -“I thought we could, ah— try something different?”Jellal cocks an eyebrow, but lets go of his zipper. “What did you have in mind?”Gray wants to try something new — and for him, there's little Jellal wouldn't do.





	(161) — AMAZON.

**Author's Note:**

> Mollie: Hey Kaat, so me and Jade have a project—  
> Me, a senior, who has lots of homework and an art portfolio to submit next week: 👀 👀 👀
> 
> ANYWAYS. I love my boys.

Jellal’s digits brush against the sensitive zone marking Gray’s prostate — and a satisfied grin blooms upon his features when the younger arches his back and slams his head into one of the bed’s soft pillows, stifling what must have been a pretty loud moan. The Ice Wizard is hard and throbbing against the palm of his other hand, a few steps away from ecstasy — and while Jellal aspires only to bring him to that peak of Wonderland, he doesn’t want it to end so quickly.

 

“Jellal—”

 

Gray’s tone is desperate, begging for the scorching heat Jellal’s fingers procure him — for the release he’s so close to reaching, to the stars inches away for him to grab. Yet the Crime Sorcière guildmaster is nothing short of a teaser today; he nips at his lover’s neck, jawline and earlobe, touches becoming lighter. Gray squirms and bucks against his hand, whining, so close—

 

“Are you close, love?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Do you want me to get you off?”

“Mhmm—”

 

Jellal’s smile, still gentle yet obscured by lust, widens ; he presses his lips against the patch of skin hidden behind Gray’s ear.

 

“What’s the magic word?”

“ _Fuck_ , Jel, _please—_ ”

 

He curls his fingers and hits the bundle of nerves — and Gray cries out, loudly, as his release hits him with the strength of a speeding truck.

The boy falls in a tangle of limbs onto the mattress, breathing hatchy and irregular, semen splattering against the textile.

  


Jellal looks at his lover with a hint of pride, finding solace in the patch of Heaven he was able to gift to the Fairy Tail wizard. Gray, he finds, looks a special kind of beautiful in his post-orgasmic state — glowing, forehead and skin slick with sweat and his hair, his _hair_ — raven locks are untamed, wild, framing his exhausted features with a poetry unique to him, describable only to some extent.

He leaves the room for a couple of minutes, coming back with a glass of water in hand — which Gray gladly takes — and climbs onto the bed to join the other man, ignoring the concealed hardness between his legs, laying beside his other half, pulling him flush against his body. Gray cuddles into his warmth, like a big cat — and Jellal chuckles with fondness before leaning down to press a soft kiss against his partner’s inviting, parted lips.

 

They lay there for twenty minutes or so, cuddling and kissing — one of Jellal’s hands playing with his hair, the other lightly playing with, teasing the place between his buttcheeks, with the intent to keep him open and ready for the second round he knows is coming. Gray is indeed an enthusiastic lover, one who Jellal sometimes struggles to keep up with ( his older age having brought him a different mindset ). Still, he does his very best to keep his as satisfied as he possibly can — and he knows Gray appreciates it.

Between wandering, chilly digits as well as more and more daring kisses, The Heavenly Body mage eventually stars to feel his partner’s enthusiasm and energy reviving.

 

Hands reach out to undo his own pants, with the intent of letting them join Gray’s, when the shifting of sheet is unexpectedly heard and cold fingers suddenly grip his wrist and stops his motion.

  


“ _Waitwaitwaitwait—_ “

Jellal tilts his head in confusion, taken aback by his lover’s sudden, unpredictable reaction — especially due to the wrecked state he seemed to have just broken out of.

  


“I thought we could, ah— try something different?”

 

Jellal cocks an eyebrow, but lets go of his zipper. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“I’ll—“ Gray scratches the back of his head, and sighs. “Just— lay down on the bed, first. On your back.”

 

Jellal doesn’t protest and does as he is told, sinking into the mattress, curious to see what Gray has planned for him.

 

It isn’t as if he dislikes it when his companion takes the reins, far from it.

 

Gray strips him of both his pants and boxers, letting the blue-haired man’s erection spring free — and Jellal smiles at the faint, ( almost ) unnoticeable rose tint that color Gray’s cheeks. There is a certain amusement that can be found in the slight embarrassment of the Fairy Tail wizard, considering it isn’t even near the first time they’re partaking in such intimate acts. Hell, they had been engaging in sexual activities a bit less than thirty minutes ago. Nevertheless, Gray is quick to get over himself — coughing, as if to find his voice again, before instructing him to spread his legs wide.

 

Gray climbs on the bed, and settles onto his knees in the gap between Jellal’s open legs; his palms seek the back of the Heavenly Body mage’s thighs, pressing against them — inciting him to fold them into his abdomen. Then, the pressure of his hands are replaced by the one of Gray’s legs, fingers instead reaching to take ahold of the cobalt’s growing arousal — giving a few good strokes before he opens the nightstand’s top drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube and spreading the liquid on Jellal’s lenght. The latter watches the entire process like a movie lacrima, hazel irises never once detaching themselves from his boyfriend’s nude form.

 

Jellal, in fact, catches himself appreciating the shape of his hands and texture of palms more than the pleasure they bring him. Simply the knowledge that those experienced fingers belong to the one he can call ‘his’ nourishes the heat in his abdomen, fulfilling him more than flames could ever feed Natsu Dragneel’s hunger. Every glance he steals toward the currently busy younger wizard allows Jellal to relish into the beauty of his partner, from the artwork of his skin and the glacial, hypnotizing shade of his irises to the soft locks of darkness hanging from his scalp—

 

Gray’s left hand presses against Jellal’s pectoral to support his weight, the other one still grabbing his penis, and he leans forward — briefly hovering above the tip before sinking down onto Jellal’s erect, awaiting cock.

 

The effect is immediate; Gray throws his head back, a quiet ‘shit’ escaping him. Jellal exhales, trembling.

 

“Now—“ Gray’s voice rings with barely hidden excitement, “—hook your legs around mine. Put your ankles — yeah, like that. _God.”_ His chilly fingers lead Jellal’s own to his hips, encouraging him to take ahold of them so to gain a certain balance, and the raven grins before starting to move.

 

Jellal lets himself relax a little — and rests his neck against the pillow. With every rocking motion of Gray’s hips, Jellal feels his initials doubt fade further into the void of his pleasure. The position his partner suggested doesn’t only provide him with an amazing view of Gray’s sweat-slicked body, but also a closeness his inner romantic can appreciate. Many times, he has allowed his palms leave his partner’s hips to let them wander across his toned chest, his defined abs— sometimes to more erotic details, such as the curve of his cock and the bead of precum escaping from the head’s slit, like the valley of dark pubic hair and the fullness of his ballsack,

 

Gorgeous, he calls him. Out loud, apparently — for he sees Gray’s cheeks flush and feels the rhythm pick up.

  


The Devil Slayer’s skin is cold, like a freezing winter, just like the ice he so talentually manipulates — but during moments such as these, it warms under his touch, under the pleasure he aims to procure. The burning warmth tightly enveloping his length, the walls clamping down and squeezing his cock, the friction that makes them both pant and shiver —.

  
  
  


Jellal’s heartbeat speeds up. Gray notices through the hands he has pressed against his chest, his leverage. He’s close, they both know it. They can both feel it.

 

Gray drags his hands up Jellal’s chest to wrap around his jugular. And Jellal stops breathing for a second, his eyes widening but pleading, begging, _‘please’_.

 

The hold around his neck tightens.

  


The cobalt doesn’t register that he’s climbing his way up to his orgasm until he succumbs, falling off the edge as his vision blurs and his lover’s name leaves in a whimper his trembling lips. His head drops back onto the plush pillow, limbs giving out, and he faintly registers the loss of pressure against his throat, or the desperate strokes Gray gives himself until he finally finishes as well, for a second time — after which he falls upon Jellal’s form with a groan.

 

They lay there, panting, in a mess of sweaty limbs, for the next two minutes — waiting for their pulse to regain a normal speed. Their fingers tangle, squeeze each other’s, and Jellal finds the energy to raise his head and press a kiss against Gray’s disheveled raven locks.

  


“That was...“ The Fairy Tail mage finally pants, looking up at his lover with a tired, exhausted grin so _beautiful_ , so utterly _Gray Fullbuster_ that the Crime Sorcière guildmaster cannot help but seize his jaw and bring their lips together for a kiss. “—That was nice.”

 

Jellal hums his agreement against Gray’s mouth, a small smile stretching his own. Nice is a word for it, indeed.

 

“We should... do that again.” The boy continues, hooking his muscled arms around his partner’s neck, one hand gently grabbing a fistful of cobalt strands as Jellal moves from his delectable lips to his jawline.

 

“Whenever you want, darling.”

 

“How about right now?”

 

 _That_. That causes Jellal to freeze, detach his mouth from Gray’s skin and looks at Gray in utter bewilderment.

 

“You,” he decreets,  “You are _insastiable_.”

 

And Gray starts laughing, throwing his head back in glee before letting it fall upon Jellal’s thorax again, and the Heavenly Body mage once again wonders how in Heaven’s name he has gotten so damn unbelievably _lucky_.

  
  



End file.
